


Because of you (The world feels different to me)

by BitterButSugaSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae are childhood friends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, G7 is one big family, M/M, Silver Spoon!Jinyoung, bc - Freeform, everyones been through some shit, future mentions of mental health issues, i'll tag it properly once that part is posted, kinda like a self discovery, mostly jinyoung centric, they tease each other but they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButSugaSweet/pseuds/BitterButSugaSweet
Summary: Having issues isn't uncommon in the streets of a small city like theirs. So having a suffocating family situation and deciding to run away once he had had enough wasn't so extreme on Jinyoung's part. He expected a lot of things. Not having enough cash, going hungry after a while, being looked at strangely by passersby, he was ready for all of that. But being mugged and held at point blank range on the side of the street in broad daylight wasn't on that list.Being saved by some random stranger on said street also wasn't on that list of his.Being taken in and being thrown into the lives of 6 other boys wasn't either.And meeting 6 boys who he could call his family definitely wasn't on his list.-Slow burn (probably) and BROT7





	Because of you (The world feels different to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry ugh I've sidetracked from my other stories again ;;
> 
> But my finals ended and I'm finally free to write and I've had this idea stuck in my head for forever now hvjdoaglf I can't deal with it oml.
> 
> Anyway, to update you while I was gone for finals, I've fallen into a deep hole that is Got7. Yep. I also really love a lot of other groups (I'll update my profile so if you're interested in what groups I stan then yeah, also I'd love if y'all recommend groups for me to get into bc I'll have a lot of time in my 4 month break oof)
> 
> But yeah this is mostly a BROT7, with JJP as the main and eventual ship, I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have no idea what city or town this is set in, I didn't really think the setting out in much detail... sorry :(

It was typical, really.

Born into a well-off family with high expectations set on him. The pressure building as the years passed by, never seeming to lessen. It was only a matter of time till he cracked. Park Jinyoung was smart. He was taught to be kind to everyone, considerate of peers and polite to his elders. He could play the piano and violin, solve equations, calculate profits and losses, manage finances, do anything that his parents wanted him to. He was born with everything. Well, 'everything' being everything that his parents deemed worth his time. For as long as he could remember, he had been micro-managed and controlled. He couldn't eat certain things, couldn't speak to certain people and couldn't act many certain ways. He felt caged, chained down, gagged and blindfolded all at the same time. Suffocating is how he would describe it. Incredibly so.

So of course, like everyone else who had been in this situation before, he had enough.

What set him aside from many of the unhappy silver spoon kids out there was that he was ready to do something about it. He wasn't going to wait till he was too old to resist, wasn't going to wait till it was his turn take over his father's place just to learn that it was too late. He was sure that he would die of regret sooner than the stress if he were to let that happen. With his mind made up, he reached into his closet, lifting up the stack of neatly folded clothes in the corner, revealing multiple stacks of cash. As quickly as he could, he stuffed the bundles in his wine coloured backpack, grabbing a spare change of clothes as well. Knowing he didn't have much time left until his parents returned home from work and the maid from her weekly grocery trip. It was rare for Jinyoung to be left at home alone, much less for this long of a time. This was his only chance and he knew it. He pulled his socks on and raced down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet own feet as they moved, slightly too fast to stay balanced, black socks slipping on polished wood with every step. reaching the living room, he shuffled quickly to the shoe cabinet, grabbing an old pair of black and white trainers, slipping his feet into them, not bothering to undo the existing butterfly knot that the black shoelaces were tied in. It was a bit loose from how he had forced his feet into them, but it would have to do, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the rumbling in the pit of his stomach prevented him from slowing down in any way, shape or form.

Licking his lips and swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he dug through the back of the shoe cabinet and took out a blue and orange shoebox. Opening the lid of the box, he grabbed a pair of house keys from the bottom of one of the shoes, one of the pairs that had 'suddenly gone missing', which the maid had 'presumably' lost. Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he didn't feel even a slight tinge of guilt when the maid was later fired, but he'd also be lying if he said he regretted stealing the keys. She was always snappy and rude towards Jinyoung anyway. Fumbling slightly, he shoved the box back in the back of the cabinet and shut the cabinet doors. He stood up in one swift movement, releasing a tense breath and unlocking the large wooden door.

But despite the anxiousness that stirred in his stomach, despite all the suffocation he had suffered through, he still stopped to look back at his house as he turned to lock the door behind him. He was stepping away from eighteen years of oppression, but they were still eighteen years of his life nonetheless. He blinked one last blink and turned away, ready to finally be rid of the expectations of others tied around his neck.

-

When he decided to run away from home at 9AM on a Wednesday, he was fully prepared for the difficulties he would face while being homeless. This was definitely not one of them.

He'd just had lunch- if a microwaveable slice of pizza from a convenience store counts as lunch, and he decided to sit by one of the side roads in the neighbourhood. He had walked to the next town over in the span of 2 hours and felt it was safe enough to take a short rest, the housemaid never bothered Jinyoung on the days he didn't have lessons and she also never walks into his room if she believed him to still be asleep, meaning that'd he'd probably have another hour before anyone even realises that he's gone. He was just casually sitting on the cement pavement, legs crossed and body facing the road, back against a lamp post, fiddling with his phone while the consumed pizza slice filled his stomach. He was even humming to himself, a small content tune. There was a single row of houses slightly further away behind him, and a few metal trash cans horizontally behind him to his right, but not managing to spoil his mood since it seemed that they’ve been cleared somewhat and not overflowing with trash or stench.

He wasn't that immersed in his phone to not notice the man walking in his direction from the other side of the pavement, but he paid no mind to it. It was a small neighbourhood and people needed to walk to get to where they wanted to go- no big deal. Except it was a big deal when a pair of tattered shoes stopped next to him, just in his peripheral line of vision, cold metal pushed up against his head, just above his right ear. His heart stuttered, the pizza that used to sit comfortably in his stomach churned and he could feel his rapid heartbeat in his veins as well as the panic clogging up his throat.

The man didn't say anything for a while, just standing there aiming a pistol at Jinyoung's head like it was nothing. Jinyoung took a small and shaky breath in, careful to not make it too obvious, terrified that he would pull the trigger if he breathed too hard. His palms were slowly sweating and he felt the immense urge to wipe them on his jeans but stopped once again by the fear that creeped up his spine as the seconds ticked by. He wondered if the man really wasn’t saying anything or if it was just his breathing and pulse, loud in his ears, drowning out the sounds of his surroundings.

“Bag.” The man demanded, the word slipping out so suddenly that Jinyoung had almost missed it. He couldn’t discern much about the man’s voice from just the one word but he could tell that the man was determined to leave this with his bag, Jinyoung alive or not.

The panic fully gripped at him, the man wanted his bag, which was where all his cash was- save for a few loose notes which he carried in his pockets for easy payment. He couldn’t possibly pass it over, his life literally depended on it- but then again if he didn’t hand it over, he wouldn't have a life to depend on the money with. Either option he chose was a lose-lose situation for him. Apparently taking too long to decide, the man shoved the gun even harder against Jinyoung’s head, a warning to hurry up. He bit the inside of his lower lip and his blood ran cold, his hand shaking as he slowly reached for the strap that hung on his left shoulder.

This time, Jinyoung would admit that he was, in fact, too immersed in trying to not get shot in the head to notice the figure of another person quietly making his way towards them, a plank of wood in hand.

And it was at this moment that said person threw a handful of rocks at the metal trash cans, causing a loud clang of metal and stone, and in turn making the pistol-holding man to instantaneously turn his head to his left, and Jinyoung felt the pressure of the gun on his head slip, the gun no longer aimed at his head, but behind it. It was then that Jinyoung saw the new stranger stood behind his assaulter, ghosting over his right shoulder, swing a wooden plank right at his head. The man easily dropped onto the floor next to Jinyoung, gun still in his hand. The new stranger- who had a head of bright red hair and a very slender frame, maneuvered around the unconscious body and squatted by his outstretched arm, prying the silver pistol out of his lifeless grasp with ease.

Now that Jinyoung could see him up close, he realised the stranger had a sharp and defined face, his thin nose just the slightest bit aquiline in nature and high cheekbones. He had a plumper lower lip than upper lip, gentle cupid’s bow dimple and his bright red hair was parted to his right. Despite his angled facial features, he looked like a gentle and approachable person- not someone who just knocked a man out on the side of the street. Well, given that that man had Jinyoung at gunpoint, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t grateful.

Jinyoung’s pulse slowed down slightly, his palms still sweaty but he couldn’t discern whether he could relax yet, he couldn’t really judge if he was safe in the presence of the redhead. His body went rigid as the man turned to look at him, his gaze travelling up and down Jinyoung’s frame, like he was evaluating him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe under that gaze.

The man looked back and held eye contact, blinking a few times before speaking, “You got anywhere to go, kid?” The voice was deep, but not to the point that it was noteable or something to point out. It was smooth and had a soft edge to it, matching his facial features well.

Jinyoung was at a loss for words, his throat felt tight and any words he wanted to stay seemed to get stuck in his throat. What was he supposed to say to a man who saved him from his potential death by knocking his attacker out cold, and who is now holding a gun? He supposes maybe the man would understand the reason for his speech block- the events that occured over the course of 10 minutes were still being digested by his brain, and shakes his head slightly, simply answering his question.

The man nods slowly, deep in thought for a few moments, then muttering a small “alright”, bracing his hands on his knees and pushing himself up from the squatting position. With the gun in his hands, he emptied the cartridge and pocketed the bullets, lifting his shirt up slightly and securing the now-empty gun in between his pelvis and belt, covering it with his slightly oversized sweater. He gave the unconscious man another look over before shifting his attention to Jinyoung and making eye contact. “Come with me then.” he offered, a small smile on his lips, his cheeks raising ever so slightly at the action.

-

He couldn’t really believe himself, the fact that he had just nearly died and was saved by a random stranger, whom he was now following to who knows where. It still felt so unreal, but his backpack weighed down his shoulder, a blunt reminder that what had happened was very much real.

“So,” the stranger started, the two of them were walking along the main road, seemingly towards the edge of town, “what’s your name?” Jinyoung was walking on his left, trailing only slightly behind in order to follow the man properly.

“It’s Jinyoung.” he stated, his voice hesitant and soft with uncertainty. His head still faced forwards, but he did steal a few glances at the man, watching for a reaction.

The stranger hummed in response, “I’m Mark.” Pulling his sweater sleeve up and checking his wristwatch quickly, he sighs, “And we’re both really late.” He lets his arm drop back down to his side, murmuring an “ah, whatever” that was just barely audible to Jinyoung.

Discreetly, so as to not seem rude, Jinyoung checks his phone lock screen and sees that it’s 11:48AM and silently wonders to himself what Mark could possibly be late for at 11:48AM.

-

Soon enough, Mark leads Jinyoung to the doorstep of a two-story house. Jinyoung did feel a twinge of doubt as he looked around. They had crossed over to the neighbouring town from where Mark had picked him up, a town that seemed slightly less run down- the houses still a clean white and garbage cans cleared, but the longer Jinyoung looked out at the empty roads and the quiet houses with lights off and weeds invading their lawns, the more he felt that the seemingly clean environment was because there was no one around to dirty it in the first place. He couldn’t help but wonder where he was, if he was being led to a mafia house or if he was about to be robbed again. He didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into, but he doubted that he could just turn and run away, considering he had no idea where he was.  
Mark fished through his jean pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, singling one out and unlocking the mahogany door. He walked in and gestured with his hand for Jinyoung to follow him in, waiting for Jinyoung before closing and locking the door behind him. Jinyoung waited for Mark, watching as he slipped off his sneakers and following suit, trailing behind Mark as he walked further into the house. The house was of a decent size, a living room greeting them immediately as he left the house entrance, the back of a sofa facing him, a discovery channel displayed on the TV, though the volume was turned down too low to be paid any attention and served more of a background noise. Sticking out from the back of the couch though, was a head of black hair. And apparently, said person on the couch had heard their footsteps on the wooden floor.

“Oh, Mark-hyung.” the person had turned to greet Mark but a look of surprise washed over his face when his eyes landed on Jinyoung. “Oh.” The boy repeated, his eyes shifting between Mark and the new stranger.

He had a rounder face shape compared to Mark, rounder cheeks and softer features. He had a mole under his right eye- almond shaped, full lips and jet black hair long enough that the strands ended just past his cheekbones. He seemed quite approachable in Jinyoung’s opinion, but then again he thought the same about Mark and he had just seen the man knock someone out cold like it was nothing.

“Youngjae, look after him for a while.” Mark jerked his head slightly in his direction and turned to leave, not giving the guy on the couch- Youngjae, time to reply anything other than a small and hesitant, “Um, sure?”. 

Jinyoung watched as Mark left to go further into the house, while Youngjae adjusted himself so that he sat facing the back of the couch, his gaze trained on Jinyoung. “So,” he spoke, Jinyoung’s head turning at the sound of the voice to give the man his attention, “Do you,” he watched the boy wave his hand half-heartedly at the single seat toward the couch’s right and to the empty spaces next to him, “wanna sit and wait for Mark-hyung?”

He nodded and sat himself down on the single seater awkwardly, clearing his throat softly and lacing his fingers together in his lap, fidgeting slightly. He glanced at Youngjae a few times, realising that he must have been using his phone before he and Mark had walked in, as he picked up a phone that laid next to him on the couch and started fiddling with it.

It going to be a ridiculously long and awkward wait, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, that was the first chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think and how you think I can improve! It can be anything really, like was the writing too slow? too fast? was my writing style easy enough to understand? Was it confusing to understand who was doing what once there were more male characters?
> 
> I'd really appreciate if you let me know so I can adjust and write better in the future :D
> 
> I'll adjust as long as it's within my abilities,, no promises haha, i can't become an amazing writer overnight ya'll (as much as i want to oof)
> 
> Now lets see if I can actually finish my other fics *cough
> 
> if you wanna chat w me about whatever:  
> Twitter- @roo_ru_rui  
> Instagram- @ruinchs


End file.
